


home grown

by destructivedistractions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda 15x19, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivedistractions/pseuds/destructivedistractions
Summary: in which jack brings cas and eileen back, and they all live happily ever after, because they deserve it damn it!no plot, just happy endings and some light fluff and domesticity. we pick up at the end of 15x19.-Dean still hadn't fully processed Cas's last words to him. Too busy trying to defeat Chuck, the weight of the world on his shoulder (just a typical tuesday for Dean Winchesters). But now, it was just him, Sammy, and the hum of the impalas wheels as they flew down the interstate. He had nothing else to think about but the angel waiting for him back home. His foot fell heavier on the gas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, im rowan and like everyone else, the finale left me feeling angry and empty. our boys deserved better. i woke up frantically at 5 am a few weeks ago with some ideas in my head so i started writing them out and this happened. this is the second fic ive ever written and the first im posting so be gentle with me, i dont have a beta (is that what its called jfghskjdhsk, im new). let me know what you guys think <3  
> im terrified of posting this.

Sam and Dean stand in the middle of an intersection in Hastings, Minnesota. The streets are bustling with people going about their day, unaware that moments ago, they didn't even exist. A wave of relief washes through the brothers as they look around the busy street. 

They did it. They beat god. All thanks to the kid.

Jack walks up to them, his footsteps light on the hot asphalt. A smile is painted on his features.

“You did it kid,” Dean says “you beat Chuck.” he pulls him in for a hug. 

Jack doesnt object. It's a rough and powerful hold of gripping calloused hands, and Sam joins in as well, wrapping his long arms around Jack and his brother. They stand there for a moment in that intersection letting it all settle.

Dean pulls away and looks at the kid, and he can't help but feel proud. There's something different about him. A thrum of power radiatiates beneath his skin. But for once he doesn't see this all powerful entity as a threat. He sees him as family.

“What now?” Sam asks, looking pointedly at Jack.

Jack thinks for a minute, brows furrowed.

“I guess I'm god now,” he says. “I've got things to see to, work to do, prayers to answer.”

“You're not coming back to the bunker,” Dean says. It's not really a question, but there's a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Jack smiles again, a soft apology glinting behind his eyes. “No.” 

The three of them know it's for the best, but no one likes saying goodbye.

“I think i'll be going to heaven first. The place needs some fixing up, and I'm sure the angels could use some help.” He pauses, as if he's getting ready to say goodbye. 

“Hey kid,” Dean says after a moment. “Promise you'll come visit once in a while?”

“I will.” He fully intends on keeping true to those words, when he can.

He turns to go. There's a slight hesitation before Dean says “Jack…” 

His voice is small, barely above a whisper but Jack turns, waiting. He knows what Dean is going to ask. 

“Is Cas…” he can't seem to say more, voice catching on the angel's name. But Jack understands.

“They're waiting for you at the bunker. Cas and Eileen.” He turns to Sam because he knows that Sam is wondering, hoping too. “They're safe.”

Relief floods the brothers faces at the sound of his words.

Dean's eyes are glossy when they meet Jacks. 

“Thank you” 

Jack smiles to himself, knowing his family will be together, safe. He’ll visit them when he can, but first, he's got work to do. With a flutter of invisible wings, Jack is gone.

Sam and Dean look at each other. 

“We did it,” Dean says, a little incredulously.

“We did it,” Sam repeats, hardly believing it himself. 

“Let's go home.”

Moments later, the impala is racing out of Hastings, Minnesota, tires scraping against cracked asphalt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's foot was a little too heavy on the gas. Sam thought about pointing it out, but realized it was no use, Dean would not be slowing down until he was pulling into the bunker. Besides, Sam was just as eager as Dean to get back.

Dean's hands were tight on the impalas steering wheel, white knuckles gripping hard, almost as if for support. The entire drive, all he could think about was Cas. What he was going to say when he saw him. What he was going to do.

Dean still hadn't fully processed Cas's last words to him. Too busy trying to defeat Chuck, the weight of the world on his shoulder (just a typical tuesday for Dean Winchesters). But now, it was just him, Sammy, and the hum of the impalas wheels as they flew down the interstate. He had nothing else to think about but the angel waiting for him back home. His foot fell heavier on the gas.

They drove for about 9 hours, stopping only when absolutely necessary for gas and restroom breaks. Dean didn't say much. Sam could tell he was processing the past few days. But he was too busy doing his own processing and thinking about Eileen to bother searching for Dean in his storm of lost thought. Somehow, he knew everything would be okay. Better than okay.

When they arrived in Lebanon, Kansas, the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, painting the sky in warm shades of pink and orange. Dean threw the impala in park. Sam turned to his brother. Something unspoken passed between them then. An electric current of anticipation. Sam raced inside, but Dean sat a second longer, breathing in the scent of the worn leather and gasoline. Then he swallowed the knot in his throat and raced in after Sam.

\----

The bunker was warm compared to the cool breeze that had picked up outside. The lamps cast a warm glow that bathed the hardwood floor in a golden halo. Sam looked down and saw Eileen below the stairs. She'd seen the impala pull in through the security cameras. They'd been waiting for each other.

“Eileen,” Sam said with a sob. He thought he was never going to see her again.

“Sam-” she called up to him. He made his way down the stairs, and wrapped her in a warm embrace, cradling her head against his chest. Tears were prickling at his eyes, threatening to pour.

“What happened?” Eileen asked, her voice shaking.

Sam lifted a hand to her cheek, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Soft and sweet. Like he was looking for confirmation that she was actually there, in his arms, alive and breathing. When she kissed him back, he knew that she was. He knew this was real.

Dean came in then, making his way down the stairs to meet them. There was something frantic behind his steps. He grabbed Eileen by the shoulders.

“Cas…” he asked.

“He's in the kitchen” came Eileen's answer, and as she said it, Dean was off again. She looked at Sam with about a million questions on her face.

“Come sit with me, I'll explain everything.” and so Sam poured them a drink and they sat, while he recounted to her the events of the past days.

\----

Cas had woken up in the bunker a little over 9 hours ago. Everything was too stil, too quiet. No empty. No death. No Chuck. _No Dean_. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or terrified. When he found Eileen, he finally let himself hope that they had won. They talked for a while, tried to call anyone who might know what had happened.

They got in contact with a few other hunters, all with a similar story to Eileen, none of them with answers. Sam and Dean didn't pick up. Their phones either dead or forgotten somewhere. In the end all they could do was wait. And so they did.

The last moments before the empty grabbed him were playing in a loop in Cas’s mind. He had meant everything he’d said, but he didn't think he would ever see Dean again. Now Cas was back. And he was going to have to face Dean eventually. Hopefully.  
He was sitting in the kitchen nursing a scotch when the sound of heavy footsteps rang through the hallway.

\----

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest as he turned the corner to the kitchen, halting in the doorway. Cas’s gaze jumped to meet his. He was wearing the same tattered trench coat. Same tie askew around his neck. Same disheveled dark curls. Same eyes, as blue and endless as the sky. They were looking at Dean in a way they had so often before. Seeing him in a way no one else did.

“Cas…” was the only word that came out of Deans mouth. It scrapped against his throat carrying the weight of things he didn't quite know how to say just yet. Cas stood.

“Dean,” _same gruffy voice_.

Dean's expression was unreadable as he walked up to the angel. He raised his hand and settled it tentatively on Cas’s shoulder. Cas tensed under his touch. Dean had touched him like that before, a firm hand on his shoulder. Sometimes with a little shake of reassurance. This time it was more tentative. It held a question.

“It's really you,” Dean said, his gaze scanning Cas's features, as if searching for an indication that this was all an illusion or a dream. When he found none, he pulled Cas in tight, arms wrapped around the man in front of him, their chests crashing together as Cas returned the hug.

“It's me,” Cas said. “I'm here.”

They stood there, holding each other, sinking into the moment as time stood still.

“Did you mean it?” Dean spoke against the angel's neck after a moment. “What you said before you left… did you mean it?”

Silence stretched endless between them. Cas considered his question, unsure where he was going.

“Yes,” came his response. “All of it.”

A heavy weight left Dean’s body. One he had been holding for longer than he'd like to admit. He began to tremble in the angels arms. Cas could feel the hunters breath, hot on his skin, as he let out a sigh.

Cas inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of leather and sweat, and aftershave.

“I'm sorry” Dean whispered, voice shaking as he held the angel.

Cas began to protest, wanting to tell Dean he had nothing to be sorry for, but then he felt something wet against his face, which stole the words from his tongue. Dean was crying. Still holding Cas tightly, and crying in his arms.

“I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you couldn't have me.” The words were carried with a tremor that sent a shiver racing down Cas's spine.

He pulled back to look Dean in the eyes, searching for something, telling himself he must've heard Dean wrong, that he couldn't possibly mean what Cas desperately hoped he meant.

His head tilted slightly to the side, like it did when he didn't understand a joke or movie reference. Dean smiled at the familiar gesture, his heart filling with warmth.

“Dean,” Cas said in a way that held about a million questions.

“I love you too Cas.”

The words tumbled out of him. He had fought so hard to get them out many times before, like Sisyphus pushing his boulder up a hill, never managing to reach the top before it tumbled back down. Never managing to tell Cas how he felt. But now he had pushed them out, and they felt so right on his tongue.

The angel looked up at him, confusion rippling his features. Cas had always been a little oblivious.

“I-”

Dean cut him off, cupping Cas's cheek with his hand, feeling the prickle of stubble against his palm. This was a new sensation but Dean knew it would be very easy to get used too.

He smiled down at Cas. Dean's hand reached behind Cas's neck and he pulled him close, tilting his head up slightly. He needed to prove that he meant it.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s. The angel stilled at the touch. It was soft, and tentative. Dean had never done this before, not like this. Not with someone like Cas.

And when Cas kissed him back, soft lips pressing back against his, galaxies collided somewhere in Dean's soul. He wrapped an arm around Cas resting his hand at the small of his back, pulling him ever so closer. His other hand tangled itself in the soft hairs at the nape of Cas’s neck, and the angel let out the quietest hint of a moan.

Cas held him back, fingers gliding over his shirt, feeling the taught muscle beneath. It was better than Cas could've ever imagined.

They pulled away, foreheads still pressed together.

“I've been wanting to do that for… a damn while,” Dean said, his voice soft and small, floating light on a slight chuckle.

“Took you long enough,” Cas said, a smile spreading over his face. He hugged Dean tightly, feeling the warmth of his body beneath against his.

“Dean,” he said, burying his face in the hunters neck, the light facade of the moment eroding beneath the wave of emotions that washed over them in that moment. “I didn't think I would ever see you again” A sob threatened to tear through his body and Dean held him tight.

“Me neither Cas. Me neither.”

They held each other for another moment, breaking apart only when Sam and Eileen appeared in the kitchen, arms around each other's waist.

They all sat together and shared a drink, talking into the small hours of the night. Sam and Dean recounting how they had beat Chuck, and how Jack was off in heaven, planning to remodel the place. they looked back on the last 15 years, remembering all the moments they shared through it all. They were finally able to sit and laugh and talk without having to worry about the world ending. A strange feeling that would definitely take some getting used too.

Dean and Cas sat shoulder to shoulder, clasping hands under the table. When the sun started peaking over the horizon, Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, the day starting to feel heavy. Sam and Eileen shared a look. Sam didn't question it, too much liquor, and not enough sleep in his system to bother pointing it out.

Eventually exhaustion got the better of them. Sam and Eileen crawled off to Sam's bedroom, and Cas followed Dean into his. They undressed and slipped under the blankets, too tired to do much more that hold each other and share a few lazy kisses.

Both of them were not used to this intimacy, but they were completely content to share each other's warmth while they drifted off to sleep. They would be taking this slow. And that was fine, because they had all the time in the world.

\----

With no other world ending events to stop on their to do list, Sam and Dean were at a loss of what to do next. Approaching middle age, they weren't the same hunters they used to be when they were young. But they still had the bunker and all its resources.

Sam was sitting in the bunker, sharing some take out and some beers with Dean, Cas, and Eileen when the idea came to him. Everyone agreed this was the best course of action. And so he went forward with his idea, calling every hunter in his contacts and asking them to spread the word.

In the weeks that followed, great progress was made. Charlie helped Sam set up an algorithm that alerted them of any suspicious activity that might lead to cases all over north america.

Hunters came and went from the bunker, looking for cases, lore, weapons, advice, or just company in general when they were in the area. They set up some phone lines, like Bobby once did, for when a hunter needed a cover for their alias. And they started digitizing old Men Of Letters manuscripts to make them more accessible to hunters on the road.

Sam was managing all of it, with the help of Eileen. Dean couldn't have been more proud of his little brother, and he helped around where he could, lending an extra hand. Cas came and went, off to heaven to help Jack with whatever he was up to. Jack may have been an all powerful being, but he was still technically a toddler, in need of guidance. But Cas always came back.

After a few months, everything was running smoothly. Monster activity was in control, and the hunters of America were more efficient and interconnected than they had ever been. Everything was well. Well… almost everything.

\----

Dean was making Cas watch yet another old western when Cas slipped his hands through Deans.

“I'd like to try gardening,” he said. Dean looked at him with a curious smile. He could picture it, Cas’s knees covered in dirt, with some flower print gardening gloves, watering some tomatoes, or some peppers. Or whatever cas would try to grow. Probably some weird exotic vegetable.

But then Dean's smile fell.

“We don't really have any dirt or sun to garden around here,” he gestured vaguely to the bunker. A monster hunting hub burried under ground was hardly a good place to garden.

“I know,” Cas said.

He kept his eyes on the tv and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Later Cas fell asleep, but Dean layed wide awake with cas tucked up next to him, too many things on his mind. The bunker was starting to get pretty crowded, with hunters coming and going. And Sam was basically running the place by himself. Dean didn't have much to do around here anymore. Most of the monsters already had someone taking care of them. He really wanted to see Cas tending to a garden, and that wasn't going to happen here.

The next day Dean was looking through property listings while sipping on his morning coffee.

\----

He and Cas visited a property, not too far from the outskirts of Lebanon. A quaint little brick house, with three bedrooms, one bathroom, an ancient kitchen, a fireplace, and hardwood floors. Most importantly though, it had a big yard with more than enough space for a garden, and no EMF.

Cas smiled at Dean and said “It's perfect.”

\----

During the next month Dean worked on the house, fixing some stuff up here and there, patching some holes and repainting the walls.

On moving day, Sam and Eileen helped them carry their stuff out to the impala. They didn't have much, so it all fit. They spent the rest of the day hauling boxes and unpacking. Jack came by to help. When they were mostly settled in, Jody and the girls came by with some pizza and a 12 pack. They ate on the floor.

“Ya know, I love my greasy fast food as much as the next guy,” Dean said between large bites of pizza.

“I'd say a little more than the next guy,” Sam retorted, sipping his beer.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and continued. “But i think that i'll start cooking some more, now that we have this kitchen to ourselves.”

It was a pretty nice kitchen. Old, but still functional.

“Maybe you can show me a few recipes,” Cas said, leaving a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead while standing up to gather some trash.

“You'll have some great homegrown produce, with Cas’s new garden,” Eileen added, signing along as she spoke.

“Can you even cook Dean?” Claire asked, a little incredulous. She was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kaia.

Dean made a face, and threw a bottle cap at her.

“You'd be surprised,” Sam said. “Dean would make me food all the time when we were younger, he actually got good at it at some point.”

“I'll have to see for myself,” Claire said. She rested her head on Kaia’s shoulder.

“Oh god are we gonna be the kind of people that have dinner parties now?” Dean whined, with a hint of sarcasm.

“I think I've never actually been to a dinner party” Cas said, “much less hosted one. That's going to be exciting,” he sat next to Dean, intertwining their hands together.

They hadn’t outright told anyone about them. Dean wasn't the kind to come out and say things. They just started showing more and more affection, getting comfortable around each other and the people who knew them well did not question it. They had all seen it coming. It felt right to see them together.

\----

Not long after they had defeated Chuck, Sam and Dean had shared a drink alone in the late hours of the night.

“I'm happy for you,” Sam had told dean. “ You and Cas, you deserve each other.”

Dean had smiled down at his drink. He wasn't one for many words when it came to matters of the heart.

“I'm proud of you Sammy,” he said, after a long pause.

“What you’re doing here, with the hunters. You and Eileen are going to do great things running this place.”

“What about you?” sam asked. “What are you going to do now?”

Dean thought again for a long moment.

“I think I've saved the world enough times. Maybe i'll take that vacation I was talking about…. A while back.”

He laughed to himself, remembering that glimmer of hope that had faded with the darkness. There was always something else to do. Some big disasters to avoid. But not this time. This time he had Cas. He had his brother, and the world wasn't depending on them anymore.  
\----

Spring came and the days got longer. Cas planted all sorts of vegetables and herbs. Dean worked in the shed. He built some things. Planter boxes, night stands, and bookshelves for Cas. He had really taken to reading recently.

They put a pool table in the basement and when Sam came over they'd share a beer and bet on a game. Dean helped out at the bunker when Sam asked, but he wasn’t needed often.

Dean watched Cas in the garden, harvesting some tomatoes, knees covered in dirt, his skin sunkissed. He came in to show Dean what he had grown, his face bright.

Angel of the lord, soldier, leader of a garrison, now standing in front of him, rosy cheeked with a smile stretching to his ears, proud of his tomatoes. How absolutely human he had become. Human in the most wonderful way. Dean drew him close and kissed his temple.

“Are you happy?” Dean asked him.

Cas looked at Dean. Green eyes, broad shoulders, freckles painted on his cheeks. This was all he’d ever wanted. He laid a hand on dean's shoulder. In the same place where his grace had left a mark, years ago, when he had pulled him out of hell. Castiel pressed a kiss on Dean's lips. Slow and deep. He pulled away to look Dean in the eyes, golden speks reflecting back in the pools of green.

“I am.” Dean smiled. Cas wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life.

“Are you?” Cas asked him.

“I am.”

That night Dean cooked Cas dinner with the tomatoes they had grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after....  
> thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is in present tense, but the second is in past, so i seperated them to make it a little less jarring.


End file.
